Self-expanding devices may be useful in maintaining, opening or dilating bodily structures such as veins, arteries, ureters, urethras, hollow-body organs, nasal passages, sinus cavities, and the like. Given the variety of benefits these devices may provide, additional self-expanding devices would be desirable. In particular, self-expanding devices that may offer advantageous physical and/or functional characteristics would be desirable. Additionally, delivery devices for delivering self-expanding devices and other implants would be desirable.